アルファベット!
by byepwrona
Summary: "¡¿Qué letra tocará hoy!" El abecedario de Karma y Nagisa empieza a mostrarse al mundo. [HIATUS]
1. A

Explicaciones de todo índole, abajo.

Aclarar también que ninguno de los personajes que se muestren en éste o los siguientes capítulos son míos, pertenecen al Manga: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu de Matsui Yusei.

1\. La **a** es por **amor**.

"Ella me daba la mano y _no hacía falta más_. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor."

― Mario Benedetti, La tregua.

Karma cerró el libro y lo dejó reposando en su regaso.

Se había escapado de clases, una vez más. No le apetecía ir a la hora de inglés que Bitch-sensei impartía pues sentía no hacerle falta, además de que él por sus propios medios profundizaba aún más en dicho idioma (cabía recalcar que el libro que leía en ese instante, la tregua, estaba en inglés).

De repente, se sintió agobiado, cosa que provocó que dejase su lectura en modo pausa por un rato mientras se despejaba y templaba nuevamente. A decir verdad, la última frase que había leído le había afectado más de lo que él esperaba pues, aunque jamás había sentido amor por _algo o alguien_ había cierto _ser_ pequeñito y de dudoso sexo que daba vuelta por completo su mente sin siquiera, irónicamente, darle **tregua** ; Y era aquí donde radicaba su problema terriblemente.

Nagisa Shiota, el número once de la clase, el pequeñito y afeminado ser que parecía ser mejor asesino que informador, era últimamente su más grande dilema.

Quizás no lo besaba, no se acostaba con él y mucho menos le daba la mano, pero sentía que, cuando estaban juntos, él estaba lleno, completo y, aunque jamás le gustase asumirlo y ésto contrarrestara por completo su estado inicial, _con miedo_. Nagisa era su paz, como a la vez, su más grande temor. Y aunque fuese raro, eso **le encantaba** pues le daban ganas de destruir aquello a lo que causaba temor. Y el no poder hacerlo le entusiasmaba aun más, aunque en una primera instancia, debemos recordar, le hizo retroceder y alejarse del más bajo como si Karma fuese un animalito con miedo. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Destruir y amar, que combinación más... Deliciosa. Pensaba él.

Relamió sus labios en eso. Los había sentido algo quebrados y, sencillamente, eso no le gustaba nada. Los tocó ligeramente y se preguntó como se sentiría ser besado con algún hit. Le restó importancia y volvió a su pensamiento en donde Nagisa era el protagonista.

¿Debía pensar en él, de verdad, como un enemigo? ¿O como algo más? ¿Siquiera lo que sentía por Nagisa era amor o solo una ambición pasajera por destruirlo? ¿Se le pasaría esa tentación por tenerlo controlado una vez que le venciera? ¿Y que pasaría si le venciera y, aun así, mantuviera todavía sus ganas por estar a su lado? Eran muchas preguntas y el pelirrojo, tan pronto como pudiera, quería resolverlas.

Suspiró cansadamente y miró hacia arriba. Había sentido que algo había cubierto al sol que le brindaba calor. Sin siquiera tener necesidad de mirarle a los ojos, Karma sabía claramente quien era.

― Yoh, Nagisa-kun. ¿Me echabas de menos? ―Sonrió ligeramente al más bajo.

― Te volviste saltar las clases. ―Balbuceo Nagisa, con evidente cansancio en su rostro. ¿Quizás llevaba mucho buscándolo? Nah, de seguro era otra cosa.

― ¿Tú serás el encargado de echarme la reprenda?

― Sabes que no, nadie jamás te reta por salirte de clases, Karma. Pero ¿No recordaste que ésta clase teníamos que hacer un trabajo en dúo y tú eras mi pareja? He quedado solo y como un tonto haciendo el ejercicio frente a todos sin mi parejas. Por suerte todos me miraron con pena en vez de burla... Si es que eso es suerte. ― Nagisa suspiró y miró a otro lado, mientras que Karma, algo nervioso, intentaba recordar cuando se había comprometido con Nagisa en inglés.

La había cagado.

Y fuerte.

Miró a Nagisa quien se iba deprimido del lugar, al parecer no tenía nada más que decir.

― Espera, Nagisa-Kun. ― Y aunque no se paró de su sitio, hizo el vago esfuerzo por frenarlo pero ¡Suerte! El peliceleste detuvo su andar, aunque no volteo a verlo.

― No te disculpes, Karma-kun, no importa. ― Ahora sí se giró y, con una sonrisa inocente, le miró.

― Entonces, si no estas molesto ni nada ¿Vendrías acá? ― Karma señaló el piso con su mano. Le estaba invitando a tomar asiento a su lado. Nagisa dudó, pero sabía muy dentro de él que si rechazaba la oferta de Karma, se lamentaría más tarde.

Porque Nagisa se había dado cuenta hace un tiempo que, más que admiración, el _quería_ a Karma y amaba estar a su lado. Y eran momentos como esos en que el peliceleste aprovechaba toda sus chances para estar con él. Alzó sus brazos con desinterés y se sentó a su lado, cabizbajo.

― ¿Para qué me quieres acá? ― Preguntó Nagisa muy bajo y Karma dudó mientras miraba hacia arriba.

― Para comprobar una hipótesis. Ne, saltémonos la clase siguiente, Nagisa-kun. ― Propuso Karma con una sonrisita juguetona en su rostro mientras que, de paso, enredaba sus dedos entre los de Nagisa. El más bajo se sobresaltó pero no le alejó el agarre.

― S-Sabes que no haría eso, me cuesta más que a ti aprender. ―Estaba nervioso. Su cara se tornó de color carmín ligero y su voz tartamudeaba de vez en cuando.

― Entonces yo te enseñaré exclusivamente. Pero por ahora, solo quédate así... Tengo sueño, buenas noches, Nagisa-kun. ― Y sin decir más, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nagisa y se echó a dormir.

Nagisa quedó en blanco y sin saber que hacer. Pero procuró no moverse mucho y luego de un rato aburrido, se tiró a dormir también. Apoyó su cabeza en la de Karma y ahí se quedaron los dos, hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde, cuando ya no había nadie más ahí que un pulpo capaz de destruir la tierra.

Entre sueños, Karma balbuceo.

―"El disfrutar estar juntos puede que baste como para llamarse **amor**."

(Notas. Dan-Dan. )

Como verán, esto será todo un abecedario de Karmagisa. Por lo que habrán unos 20+ capítulos llenos de amor, odio y muchas cosas más en cada uno de ellos. El de hoy, obviamente, fue **amor**. Me gustaría, si tienen sugerencias, me den una idea para la letra B. La más repetida pueda que la elija.

Y también, para quienes leyeron mi anterior fic (aka. trato inesperado.) perdón por las faltas garrafales de ortografía que tuve. Me siento bastante avergonzado y apenado. Y también decir: Gracias por su apoyo hasta el final, de verdad me gusta muchos que les haya agradado aun con lo fail que fue.

Por ahora seguiré subiendo caps a este fic y quizás suba otro más.

Y sin mas, espero tengan un lindo día. Besos *hearts*


	2. B

2\. La b es por beso.

"El primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con la mirada." — Tristan Bernard.

Él fue el primero en despertar; un latente zumbido en su oído izquierdo le había estado jodiendo desde hace un buen rato y había impedido retomar su buena siesta. Debían de ser pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando abrió los ojos. La tenue oscuridad que se abría paso por la habitación se lo advertía. Primero miró a duras penas por la ventana, a cada momento que pasaba se oscurecía más y más, parecía ser el momento perfecto para volver a casa. Luego miró la habitación y se topó con él mismo acostado en un kotatsu y a su lado, acurrucado como un pequeño niño inofensivo, estaba el más pequeño y endeble de sus compañeros de clase. Shiota Nagisa soltaba unos ligeritos ronquidos que demostraban el cansancio y estrés acumulados que tenía. Karma le observó dormir y luego se levantó.

Hacía frío, demasiado para su propio gusto. Si fuera por él se hubiese quedado para _siempre_ acostado en el kotatsu, al lado de su pequeño _mejor amigo_.

Empezó a abrirse paso entre la habitación mientras pensaba en su dichosa relación con el más bajo. Si bien hasta hace poco eran más que simples conocidos haciéndose pasar por 'mejores amigos', ahora no entendía del todo lo que tenían. Algo más allá del amor no era, pero tampoco podían decir que eran simples amigos/conocidos/cercanos. Además de que hasta hace poco, por lo menos él, se había percatado de un hecho muy importante en su vida.

 **Estaba enamorado.**

Sí, enamorado. De esos a los que les duele el estomago por el nerviosismo y en vez de asumirlo piensan que son mariposas revoloteando en su vientre.

Y estaba enamorado justamente del muchachito que a su lado dormía tan pacíficamente. Le costó mucho darse cuenta e incluso pasó por distintas facetas (negación, aceptación y todas aquellas otras).

No tenía pensado declararse, mucho menos darle señas de que lo quería, además de que sabía que tenía cierta _otra rival_ en esto y que ella le llevaba bastante ventaja, tal parecía.

—No tendría problema en que Kayano se le declarase a Nagisa. Menos aún en que empiecen a salir, después de todo son mis **amigos** , debo de aceptarlo —se susurró a si mismo. Se había dicho aquello muchas veces, ya casi había perdido la cuenta. Prefería decirlo a voz alta que tener que solo oírlo en su mente. Así se convencía de que era cierto, de que deseaba aquello...

Hacía eso porque, en el fondo, sabía que que **no era cierto** , que realmente le molestaba y odiaría si aquello se hacía realidad.

Porque Nagisa le gustaba.

Y joder, cuanto le _gustaba_.

—Qué problema —pronunció ahora sí un poco más alto mientras encendía las luces de la habitación. De repente todo se iluminó, cosa que alertó al dormido Nagisa y provocó que buscase un lugar donde refugiarse de la molesta luz. Se adentró más en el kotatsu hasta que solo pudo verse una mata celeste saliendo de este. Karma observó todo aquello y solo pudo echarse a reir, obviamente, de manera muy sigilosa, no quería despertar a su amigo. Eso si que le había parecido divertido y tierno.

Agarró sus cuadernos y los metió a su mochila. Revisó el resto de la habitación para ver si no se le quedaba nada más y luego se preparó para irse. Buscó nuevamente el interruptor de la luz e hizo que las luces se apagasen, solo quedó la luz de la calle alumbrando desde la ventana del menor.

No iba a despertar a Nagisa para despedirse, no sentía ninguna necesidad de hacer aquello. Pero por un segundo se le ocurrió algo interesante. Aunque era demasiado cliché y bastante sonso, a Karma le pareció necesario o, más que necesario, algo que debía realizar con **suma urgencia**.

Se acercó a paso torpe (por la oscuridad) a Nagisa y lo destapó, éste arrugó el ceño en señal de molestia pero rápidamente recompuso y empezó a dormir tranquilamente de nuevo. Karma sonrió.

—Lo siento —acercó su rostro hasta el peliceleste y lo besó sutilmente. Era un beso casto, ligero, casi insensible. Karma debía ser cuidadoso de no presionar demasiado sus labios en los del más bajo para así no despertarlo, por eso se privaba tanto del disfrute de éstos mismos. Se separó y lo miró por unos segundos y luego, nuevamente, se acercó para besarlo pero esta vez en su frente. Sonrió con cariño y se levantó del sitio—, esta será la primera y última vez que ocurrirá esto, qué pena que estés durmiendo, Nagisa.

Nagisa se movió en su lugar y susurró el nombre del más alto, cosa que lo tomo desprevenido.

—Nos vemos mañana —y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que, claramente, no era de felicidad.

∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ アルファベット! ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴

—¡Debiste avisarme que te ibas! —reclamó con enojo el pequeño peliceleste.

—Haha, lo siento, lo siento. Intenté despertarte pero ni siquiera con un piñiscón te moviste, en serio, eras como una roca —Obviamente Karma estaba mintiendo, ni hizo el intento de despertarlo la noche anterior, pero tampoco lo asumiría.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, ahora incrédulo, Nagisa—. La verdad es que soy de sueño ligero, me parece un tanto extraño.. Ah, ya no importa, solo asegúrate de avisarme la próxima vez. O si no realmente me enojaré.

Karma rió y le palmeó la cabeza.

—Claro, claro. Lo haré la próxima vez, me aseguraré de incluso rayarte la cara si no despiertas. Oh, debí hacer eso anoche.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —y entonces se sintió un ruido fuerte. Su querido profesor anunciaba su llegada.

Karma tomó asiento y Nagisa se dirigió a su puesto. Fue entonces cuando el último recordó algo importante que ni siquiera cuando despertó había sido capaz de captar.

Se colocó rojo como un tomate y escondió su rostro en su pupitre, no le importó siquiera que su maestro justo en ese momento empezara a tomar la lista, por nada del mundo levantaría su rostro de nuevo.

∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ アルファベット! ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴ ∵∴

La noche anterior había tenido un sueño.

Recordaba que, por su clase de filosofía, los sueños perteneces al subconsciente y representan, la mayoría de las veces, los deseos de las personas. Aquello lo atormentó en cuanto recordó de qué trataba su sueño.

Maldecía en esos momentos a Freud y todas sus malditas teorías.

Su sueño consistía, básicamente, en él siendo besado por Karma al más puro estilo de la bella durmiente o blancanieves, en donde él era la princesa y Karma su el príncipe salvador.

No entendía por qué había soñado aquello. Pero al menos tenía clara dos cosas:

Uno, era un pobre infeliz.

Dos, Karma le gusta y ahora hasta sus sueños se encargaban de decírselo.

( Notas de Dan-Dan )

DIOS MÍO, no tengo palabras para expresar mis disculpas. Han de haber pasado casi 6 meses en donde yo, el vagoneta de Dante, no he escrito nada. Debo serles sincero, de agosto hasta diciembre me la pasé pésimo, atormentado por una prueba que debía dar a fin de año para entrar en la universidad, así que estaba seco como una pasa, no era capaz de escribir nada decente. Y ahora, recién en febrero, fui capaz de canalizar algo ¡Estoy feliz de volver! Debo también darles las gracias por ayudarme a elegir la siguiente letra, cuando pensé en "B" nunca, jamás, se me ocurrió Beso o Bandido (grandiosas ideas, se las agradezco), pensé como en Barco o Bárbaro ¡Osea qué podía escribir con eso! Soy una desgracia sin imaginación; además de disculpas les debo gracias son lo mejor. Y espero contar una vez más con ustedes porque ni idea qué puede ser con "C". Mil gracias por seguir este Fanfic medio dork & fail y por ayudarme a elegir letras. Como digo ¡Son lo mejor! Oh, les dejo una pregunta ¿HAN LEÍDO EL MANGA? Yo sí y me estoy muriendo de lo feo, **send heeelp**. Y bueno, sin más, les mando besos géis, un feliz año nuevo muy atrasado y les deseo un muy lindo día (ahora me iré a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a mi mami, fuente de apoyo para que yo no muera como escritor de fanfinc) ¡Byesss!


	3. C

Aclaraciones antes de empezar.

Los personajes no son creación mía, pertenecen al manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu del autor Matsui Yusei.

Posiblemente habrá más OOC (pues he manipulado un poco la mente de Karma) que nunca, mil perdones de ante mano y espero no les moleste.

Sin más, disfruten.

3\. **C** es por un **C** orazón **C** orrompido.

Nagisa corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Saltó ramas y obstáculos, se subió a los árboles, pasó de uno en otro sin perder el equilibrio afortunadamente. Zigzagueó por todo el bosque de manera habilidosa…

Y pese a eso no logró huir de su persecutor.

El joven pelirrojo, elegantemente, se posó frente a él en un arriesgado salto desde algún árbol. Pegó una risita malintencionada que logró advertir al más pequeño de sus actos.

Nagisa no logró frenarse del todo y terminó de bruces en los brazos del otro, quien suponía que el peliceleste no lograría parar sus pies a tiempo. Apretó su cuerpo al del más pequeño y rápidamente lo soltó. Fue un acto involuntario. Bastante tonto de su parte.

—Pierdes otra vez, Nagisa. Más rápido para la próxima —la típica sonrisa zorruna que Karma poseía no hizo falta en ese momento. Nagisa sintió sus mejillas inflarse. Estaba evidentemente molesto.

—Esas no son formas de aparecer. Me he pegado el susto de mi vida —suspiró, la verdad es que al ver a Karma salir frente a él **de la nada** hizo que su corazón se parase. Se sintió desfallecer. Pero cuando éste le recibió entre sus brazos no pudo evitar relajarse. Seguía vivo y la calidez del cuerpo de Karma se lo confirmaba—, dudo que te perdone pronto por casi darme un paro cardíaco.

Karma río y Nagisa le sonrió amablemente.

Habían estado 'Jugando' (como a ellos le gustaba decirle) en el bosque que la colina que su ciudad poseía. Hoy día estaban probando un juego nuevo. Algo como 'La llevas' + 'las escondidas'. Karma debía contar mientras Nagisa se escondía y, a su vez, huía de él para que no le pillase. Habían estado en eso hace varias horas. Nagisa ya había perdido 3 veces, cosa buena, pues le había dado pelea en eso de huir a Karma, aunque éste, siempre muy habilidoso, lograba atraparlo saliendo **mágicamente** de algún lugar 'Secreto'. Solían compartir momentos como ese seguidamente. Solo entre ellos dos. Era su secreto. Se divertían haciendo eso solo entre ellos. Parecían una especie de pareja.

Pero no eran pareja. No se habían confesado. Ni si quiera sabían si querían estar el uno con el otro de esa manera. Pero sabían que entre ellos había una **conexión**. Se entendían sin siquiera hablarse. A veces parecían tener ideas distintas o ser demasiado diferentes, pero en realidad sus metas seguían siendo las mismas, pese a tomar caminos opuestos.

Ellos sabían de esto. Y parecían disfrutar de la situación. Era por eso y _solo por eso_ que ellos seguían juntos luego de salir de Kugunigaoka. Nagisa estudiaba pedagogía, tal como lo había planeado, estaba bastante feliz con aquello. Por su parte, Karma también perseguía sus ambiciosos planes, siendo un genio total en su carrera. Ambos parecían estar teniendo éxito con sus vidas, pero no se compartían aquellas cosas, por alguna razón. Seguían en contacto pese a no tener futuros compatibles, pero no era porque quisiesen compartir sus vidas en una charla amistosa con té, claro que no. Ellos buscaban, el uno en el otro, aventura. Acción, posiblemente. Esa era la explicación del por qué no solían decir nada de sus vidas. Ellos seguían juntos por lo que le ofrecía el otro, nada más.

 **Nada más.**

—¿Deberíamos irnos ya? Está haciéndose tarde —comentó Karma mientras se disponía a marchar fuera del bosque en el que se encontraban. Nagisa afirmó silenciosamente con su cabeza y le siguió, pero de repente uno de sus pies le falló, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso— ¡Hey, Nagisa!

El pelirrojo le tendió la mano para que se parase, pero Nagisa no lo recibió, en cambió le miró preocupado mientras acariciaba su tobillo algo hinchado.

—Se ha torcido —le respondió con una mueca de dolor—, mi tobillo se ha torcido. Debió ser cuando bajé de algún árbol o no sé…

Nagisa estaba concentrado en su labor de recordar cuando pudo haberse pasado a llevar, pero no conseguía encontrar el momento exacto. En eso, Karma le observó minuciosamente. El más bajo parecía realmente molesto y adolorido, por lo que, sin ninguna otra opción más en su mente, el pelirrojo se agachó dándole la espalda.

—Sube —sentenció.

—¿Qué? No subiré a tu espalda, puedo andar por mí mismo —contestó Nagisa un poco sorprendido. Estaría adolorido y todo lo que eso significase, pero no por aquello molestaría a Karma.

—No me interesa si puedes andar, te digo que subas o te llevaré a la fuerza —Karma se volteó a mirarle. No parecía enojado, pero sí estaba bastante serio mientras decía todo aquello, cosa que estremeció el pequeño cuerpo de Nagisa—, tú **no** eliges.

El joven herido resopló. ¿Para qué llevarle la contraria? Era Karma, después de todo, a él no le gustaba perder **ante nada**. Como pudo se lanzó a su espalda. Acomodó sus brazos entre el cuello del más alto mientras éste se paraba y sujetaba sus piernas. A veces, la fuerza del pelirrojo le sorprendía, bueno, no era como si Nagisa pesara tanto…

—Lamento molestarte. Te compensaré —habló Nagisa.

—Qué interesante, veamos, pues, qué me ofreces —Karma rió en un susurro. Nagisa le golpeó— ¿Qué haces?

—Te golpeo, me molesta tu tono de decir aquello.

—Vaya, a Nagisa-kun le molesta mi tono de voz. He descubierto algo nuevo —Karma seguía riendo, Nagisa molesto le hacía gracia.

—Qué tonto eres, Karma-kun —Nagisa habló con sorna.

—¿Hm? —Karma no pareció molesto, Nagisa intentando hacerlo enojar era interesante. Le permitiría seguir con su juego— ¿Tonto? No lo creo, un tonto sería… El que se torció el tobillo sin darse cuenta en el momento, ese sí que es un tonto ¿No lo crees?

Nagisa sintió su rostro arder. No supo que responder, por lo que prefirió mantenerse en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Sin darse cuenta, se durmió encima de Karma.

Karma se percató de esto, pues de repente el cuerpo del menor pareció pesar un poco más. Y no solo por eso, sino por la frase que el chico peliceleste soltó en medio de su sueño.

"Karma es mío"

Oír aquello hizo que una sonrisa cargada de malicia se posase en el rostro de Karma.

Su corazón se apretó, no de cariño, ni alegría. Si no de pura satisfacción, gusto y goce.

En el fondo, Karma estaba **corrompido**. No era él, **ni volvió a ser él mismo** desde el momento en que Nagisa le pareció una _perfecta amenaza_. Desde que la pequeña presencia del chico se convirtió en algo más que un simple enano, el corazón y mente de Karma cambiaron. Para él, Nagisa era un espécimen raro. Probablemente, un perfecto asesino, algo que él jamás había conocido y, quién sabe por qué, estaba desesperado por conocer. Nagisa era lo que él quería, ansiaba y deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Nagisa debía ser suyo.

 **Quería monopolizarlo.**

Por eso jamás estuvo fuera de sus planes alejarse de él del todo. Al principio, claro, sintió miedo ante el más bajo, por lo que, cobardemente, se separó de él. Pero luego surgió una nueva oportunidad que él aprovecharía al máximo. De ese momento y para siempre jamás lo dejaría ir otra vez.

Llegar a la clase 3-E fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

—Qué egoísta eres, Nagisa —pronunció en un susurro mientras, como pudo, observó el rostro de Nagisa que se apoyaba en su hombro—, me quitas las palabras de la boca. Pero esto es algo enfermo. Te quiero para mí de _todas las maneras posibles_. Pero siempre existe algo que me separa de ti. ¿Te pasa lo mismo? Deberíamos luchar contra eso. Destruir todo lo que se interponga en **nuestro camino**. Así es, porque no es tu camino ni el mío, es **el nuestro**. Solo uno. Sé que piensas igual a mí porque nos entendemos. Posiblemente tú quieras buscar otra manera de estar juntos, como siempre, chocaremos en ideas, pero al final, qué más da, pelearemos por lo mismo. Estás enfermo, corrompido, igual que yo. Lo sé. Si no, me hubieses dejado desde hace tiempo. Pero no lo haces, es porque me entiendes, porque eres igual a mí. Ah, Nagisa. Un día de estos…

—¿Karma? —un somnoliento Nagisa se despertaba en su espalda— ¿Dices algo?

Karma le observó y sonrió.

—Claro que lo digo, Nagisa. ¿Es que no lo has oído? Ya casi llegamos a tu casa, despierta para que me digas donde están las llaves de tu apartamento y así buscarlas.

—Claro, en el bolsillo secreto de mi chaqueta, la tengo puesta. Déjame buscarlas —El joven se removió en la espalda del más alto, buscando en su cuerpo dichosas llaves. Karma, por mientras empezaba a bajarlo. Un impulso le hizo hablar.

—A todo esto, tenemos que hablar, Nagisa. Cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento, eso sí. Espero estés listo.

Nagisa le observó y se percató de algo. Tembló ligeramente al ver el rostro de Karma, pero luego sonrió. **Ya lo sabía**. Comprendía que quería hablar.

Porque lo entendía.

Karma y Nagisa, sin hablar, se entendían.

Pues sus corazones…

Estaban corrompidos por el enfermo amor del otro.

( Notas. Dan-Dan. )

Sé que me extrañan, lo sé, porque yo los extraño a ustedes (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ว

Como sea, mil holas, mil disculpas y mil agradecimientos a ustedes, corazones, que siguen este fic. Por suerte no es un fic con historia seguida, ahí sí que me sentiría mal por no subir capítulos seguidamente, no digo que ahora no me siento mal, pero este fic es menos esperable que uno que posea historia. Como sea ¿Se percataron? No tenía ideas en la cabeza y me llenaron de palabras con la letra 'C' Así que he elegido 2 (corazón-corrupción) ¡Sus palabras me ayudan muchísimo, gracias por siempre ayudarme! Seguiré contando con ustedes (imagínenme reverenciando) También leí 'Camisa' Me reí mucho pues imaginé algo como Karma desvistiéndose o Nagisa sin camisa por toda la escuela. No era una mala idea, pero tenía ganas de algo enfermo pues he andado con el vicio llamado Danganronpa y bueno, ahí todos están muy enfermos por Hope & Despair, so, se me pegó (?) y se lo pegué a Karma y Nagisa de paso. Estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un fic donde la Clase 3-E esté en el mundo de Danganronpa, pero no sé si sea buena idea, díganme por si les gusta o no y así animarme 3 Qué más, pues no sé, espero volver pronto a acá. La universidad me consume y no me ha ido de las mil maravillas, por eso es que he estado más mode off, pero prometo volver y mejorar mis calificaciones y así estar con ustedes seguido de nuevo. Y pues eso, amores. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews. Oh, gracias por los mensajes al cumpleaños de mi madre, le comenté que gente que leía mis escritos la saludo y saltó en una patita feliz, los saludos jamás están de más, según ella, así que gracias de su parte también. Ahora sí, sayonara, corazones.

Besos y abrazossssssssssss.

Psa. VOLVERÉ MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN i PROMISE.

Psa2. Espero que las cosas de problemas mentales/enfermas no les moleste como temática pienso que podría incomodarles o no sé, si es así, me dicen si no para limitarme o hacerlo en fics separados y advertidos de tal contenido. Ahora ha sido suave, pero en un futuro, no sé, nadie sabe qué se me ocurra escribir.


	4. D

Aclaraciones. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, manga de Matsui Yusei.

Probablemente OOC, pido disculpas de ante mano.

Sin más, disfrute.

* * *

4\. La **D** es por **d** esilusión.

"Usted ve, pero no observa" — Arthur Conan Doyle.

—¡Hasta mañana, Nagisa! —la joven peliverde golpeó ligeramente la espalda de Nagisa y salió de escena, dejando al chico con una sonrisa en la entrada de la antigua escuela. Las clases al fin habían terminado y nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer esa tarde más que irse rápidamente a casa, pues el tiempo parecía ir de mal en peor y, además, los exámenes estaban cerca.

—¡Nos vemos! —gritó de vuelta, esperando que la muchacha lo oyese, cosa que parecía ser el caso, pues esta se volteó y le despidió nuevamente con su mano, luego de eso, ya no pudo divisarla más.

Nagisa toda su vida había sido un chico relajado, era de esos que pensaban que había tiempopara todo pese a que muchos no pensaran así e incluso le criticaran por tal bobo pensamiento, pero él solo atinaba a sonreír. Esa era su filosofía de vida y para él al menos andaba bien.

Mientras se alejaba del edificio antiguo y empezaba a bajar para llegar a la calle, sintió un grito. Un estruendoso y chillón " _¡espera!_ " causó eco tanto en sus oídos como en toda la colina, o eso creía al menos él. Preocupado, más aún _entrometido_ , busco a la posible chica que había gritado eso, cosa que no fue mucho trabajo pues, a casi unos metros, divisó una larga cabellera castaña caer completamente arruinada por el rostro de una muchacha.

"¿Le conozco de algo?" se preguntó el muchacho mientras intentaba ver su rosto mejor, pero su cabello largo castaño entorpecía el reconocimiento de Nagisa, aunque para entender mejor la situación no debió mirarla a ella primeramente, sino a _él_. La chica tenía agarrado fuertemente un brazo del joven al cual intentaba, fallidamente, llamar su atención, pero éste, mezquino, no le devolvía la mirada e incluso parecía estar más que mosqueado con la situación. Joder, no había error, ese era _Karma_.

Nagisa suspiró pesadamente, ese chico definitivamente jamás cambiaría sus modales, ¡Esas no eran formas de tratar a una chica! Aunque él tampoco se atrevía a darle clases de modales a un chico _sin_ _solución aparente_ como él. Observó detenidamente la escena mientras pensaba todo eso y entonces recordó. Si no estaba confundido, esa chica era una estudiante de la clase A de Kunugigaoka… Pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí? ¿Y con _él,_ además?

—Mira —gruñó ligeramente el joven pelirrojo, casi intentando retenerse—, no lo repetiré otra vez, **largo de aquí**. No me gustas, no importa lo que hagas, así que abúrrete de una vez de venir todas las tardes, eres _molesta_.

"Qué delicado" pensó Nagisa desde donde estaba escondido escuchando. Al menos ya entendía todo. Una confesión. Una de las t _aaa_ ntas confesiones que el chico más alto solía tener al menos por mes. Nagisa era consiente que tanto Maehara, como Isogai y Karma eran muy populares incluso estando en una clase _basura_ como lo era la 3-E, pero nunca había imaginado que al menos una chica fuese capaz de declarársele al último, eso era… Algo muy improbable, más conociendo la personalidad de este mismo.

—Pero, vaya, al menos ella tiene la valentía necesaria… —comentó en un susurro mientras dejaba de prestar atención a la escena. Había decidido dejar de husmear e irse a casa, no tenía mucho caso seguir ahí, además de que al menos ya sabía que _Karma la había rechazado._

¡No, espera, eso no! No debía sentirse aliviado por cosas como esas, era como si siquiera él tuviera una oportunidad. No, no, no, eso tampoco era. Simplemente él no debía sentir nada. O eso trataba.

—¡No me iré hasta que me digas quién te gusta! —volvió a chillar la chica. Nagisa ya había fijado su rumbo cuando esta volvió a crear ecos en sus oídos. Vaya, esa chica tenía que aprender a controlar su voz—, la otra vez tú lo dijiste, que había alguien que te gustaba. ¡Vamos, dilo!

Nagisa paró su andar ante la última oración de la chica. Así que había alguien. A Karma le gustaba alguien. Sintió que quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus pies no respondían. Quería escuchar y a huir de ahí. Si había _alguien_ definitivamente Karma tendría oportunidad de salir con ella y él, como un buen amigo, no tendría más que sonreírle y felicitarlo.

Cosa que, de verdad, **no** quería hacer.

— **Largo** —pronunció cortante el pelirrojo. Eso le había sobrepasado—, vaya, además de fea, _sorda_. Te digo que te largues. ¿Sabes? Yo no tengo problemas con golpear a una mujer, menos a una tan molesta como tú, así que, si no te largas, cosas malas podrían ocurrir y nadie quiere eso.

La chica, con algo de terror, rabia y frustración, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí. Karma solo atinó a sonreír y a gritar:

—Si vuelves por acá, quizás no lo cuentes al día siguiente, adiós —la muchacha, entre llanto, se volteó a verlo, pero al escuchar tal advertencia solo atinó a seguir corriendo. Definitivamente no volvería. Karma dejó de sonreír y se masajeó la cien fuertemente.

Nagisa, todavía parado, oculto tras un árbol, empezó a caminar. Ya poco le importaba ser visto por el chico ya que, quizás, éste ni siquiera le tomara en cuenta. Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las piensa.

—¿Nagisa? —sintió su nombre tras de él, pero no se volteó a verlo, solo afirmó con la cabeza que, en efecto, era él y no otro—, oye ¿Qué pasa con ese asentimiento? ¿Qué hace aquí, por cierto? Pensé que todos ya se habían ido.

El más bajo se negó a verlo nuevamente, pero no era porque estuviera molesto o se sintiese mal, simplemente no quería alargar su estadía allí y esperaba que Karma lo entendiera.

—Iba a casa, pero sentí unos gritos, quise venir a investigar que ocurría, pero no me topé con nada —contestó neutral, con voz monótona, cosa que fuese casi insospechable que al peliceleste algo le pasaba.

—Oh, eso —habló naturalmente Karma—, era una chica de la clase A. Una acosadora. Se me confesó hace unos días y no ha parado de venir a molestar. Creo que al fin la asusté.

Nagisa se volteó, un poco sorprendido. Se le olvidaba que trataba con Karma, quien no era cualquier espécimen de la tierra, sino que el único en su clase, el más sincero cuando de temas sin importancia se trataban (temas sin importancia clasificados por Karma, porque para Nagisa, lo que acababa de pasar, era de suma relevancia). Dejó de lado todo asombró y sonrió un poco, ese chico de verdad que no cambiaba.

—No deberías ser así con las mujeres, éstas pueden ser peligrosas, ya viste a Kanzaki-san una vez —le entregó una sonrisa natural—, debes aprender a tratarlas o podría pasarte algo.

—Me sorprende que digas eso aun conociéndome —Karma le devolvió la sonrisa, esta era completamente maliciosa.

—Olvida lo que dije —sentenció en seco el más bajo. Sí, definitivamente hacer esa declaración había sido un error. Luego de eso retomó su marcha a casa y se percató de que Karma le seguía. Bien, parecía que se irían juntos.

—Lo haré por ser tú —comentó algo bajo—, pero hablemos de otra cosa. Dime ¿Te gusta alguien?

De no ser porque recién empezaba a andar, se hubiese detenido, pero no lo hizo, continuó con su marcha e intentó no mirar a Karma. De todos los temas en el mundo ¿Por qué ese? Karma le miraba curioso e impaciente, al parecer ansiaba una respuesta, cosa que era mala pues si Karma quería una respuesta, éste la obtenía.

—N-Nadie —dijo en un hilo de voz, tímido.

—"¿N-Nadie?" Vamos, todos saben que si alguien responde tartamudeando es porque no quiere soltar la verdad, y tú, amigo mío, eres muy obvio, ahora deberás decirme —comentó Karma, Nagisa quizás estaba alucinando, pero veía como su sonrisa se ensanchaba más de lo posible y como unos mini cuernos sobre salían de su cabeza. Era el diablo.

—No es nadie porque es algo imposible, así que olvídalo —pronunció más seguro esta vez. Quizás así se detenía de una vez. Pero otra vez el giro de acontecimientos abordaba a Nagisa.

Karma le agarró del brazo y le acercó al árbol más cercano, encerrando a Nagisa entre él y la áspera corteza.

—Qué mala suerte tienes en tal caso —pronunció muy cerca de él, casi intimidando la poca distancia que entre ambos quedaba.

—¿Karma? —preguntó Nagisa con un poco de duda. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

—En tal caso te comentaré cómo es quien me gusta —rompió la barrera de espacio personal y se acercó a su oído para susurrar aquello. Nagisa sintió un lote de emociones encima de él, desde profunda confusión hasta un poco de lujuria ante la posición de ambos, eso sumado el tener a Karma susurrando en su oído—, estoy _seguro_ de que quieres saber.

Karma no era ningún imbécil, mucho menos alguien despistado. Se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Nagisa cuando estaba hablando con aquella chica. Nagisa podía ser considerado un asesino nato, pero aún tenía habilidades las cuales pulir, entre ellas, el darse cuenta donde pisaba. Suponía que éste había llegado al final de la discusión, por lo que habría logrado escuchar aquel " _Había alguien que te gustaba_ " el cual soltó esa chiquilla chillona de la clase A y, podía ser que estuviera equivocado, pero cuando se encontró con el más bajó éste parecía algo _perturbado_. Probablemente…

Nagisa negó ante las palabras de Karma, pero no con su voz, sino que, con su rostro, el cual movió ligeramente de lado a lado.

—Eso no me incumbe —respondió, quería evitarlo, no quería saber quién era _la afortunada_.

—Y a mí eso no me interesa, me escucharás igual.

Si sentía algo de amor por Karma, se acaba de ir al traste, lo odiaría eternamente por obligarlo a escuchas la más terrible de las confesiones que jamás en su vida Nagisa había oído. Intentó escaparse, pero Karma le agarró de ambas manos y se las juntó arriba de su cabeza _¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!_ ¿Cuál era su afán por forzarlo a algo así? Nagisa sabía que no tenía más fuerza que Karma, por lo que estaba perdido, pero tampoco encontraba lo racional de la situación ¿Quién diablos fuerza a otra persona a escuchar algo como eso?... A menos de que Karma supiera que él se sentía _de esa_ forma.

—Vamos, Karma, no hay necesidad de esto.

—La hay, Nagisa —contestó ahora más serio, sin alejarse ni un poco del más bajo. Por el intento de escape de antes, Karma se había alejado de su oído, pero ahora estaba frente a frente con Nagisa, cosa que le gustaba más todavía, pues podía divisar lo nervioso que éste último estaba y eso le gustaba—, entonces, escucha atentamente.

Nagisa apretó fuertemente sus ojos, como si eso impidiera en algo el poder escuchar al pelirrojo. Este sonrió ante tal reacción y empezó:

—A las personas bajas no las encuentro para nada llamativas, solo me parecen divertidas, pues me recuerdan a los animales pequeños a punto de ser devorados por su presa cuando me coloco enfrente de ellos. Algo interesante, la verdad. Que tengan una apariencia delicada les juega más aun a desfavor, me dan ganas de sacar el máximo provecho de ellos, no de una manera muy amigable, por supuesto. Los ojos grandes y brillantes no me causan gusto alguno, es como si pidieran a gritos que alguien los arrancase y… Oh, ¿Estoy sonando demasiado rudo? —preguntó con voz baja y relajada, Nagisa no respondió nada. La verdad es que estaba cayendo en desilusión, cada cosa que Karma decía era algo malo y, para peor, lo describía a él perfectamente. Nagisa aguanto las ganas de gritarle que se detuviera y dejase de burlarse de él, pues asumía que todo lo que decía, lo decía porque sabía cómo él se sentía, pero se contuvo, pues Karma siguió hablando—, como sea, lo más importante. Esta persona es baja, demasiado para mi gusto, tiene una apariencia tan delicada que no puedo evitar molestarle cada vez que tengo oportunidad y sus ojos, joder, son algo grandes, como los de una chica… Oh, espera, pero si no te he dicho, quien me gusta es _un hombre_ y, para mejor, uno de cabellera hasta los hombros, con un color celeste único y brillante en cada hebra, me encanta su cabello.

Nagisa se congeló y abrió los ojos de a poco. Karma había dejado de hablar y sin que el menor se diera cuenta, había desatado sus coletas, con su mano libre estaba acariciando un mechón muy cerca de su rostro. Nagisa se sonrojó. Estaba desilusionado de sí mismo. Esperaba que Karma le dijese que tal chica, con tales "encantos", le gustaba, pero este había salido equivocado. Esperaba que Karma le rompiese el corazón con aquel único carisma que él posee, pero éste no lo hizo. Esperaba abofetearlo y salir corriendo de allí por hacerlo escuchar todo eso, pero ya no parecía necesario. Sí, estaba desilusionado de sus propios pensamientos, aunque no era completamente su culpa. Nagisa estaba equivocado.

—Nagisa, tienes un cabello hermoso —comentó Karma sonriendo—, me gustaría que fuese _solo mío_ … pero no solo eso.

Karma le soltó las manos y en cambio agarró su cuello, de a poco lo atrajo a sí.

—Me gustaría que fuese tú, por completo, **mío** —y sin esperar nada más, le besó. No resultó ser un beso forzado, pues Nagisa permitió a Karma el besarle, tanto incluso que él se motivó a cambiar el rumbo del beso y lo hizo aún más fiero de lo que Karma lo había empezado. El último se separó de a poco de Nagisa y sonrió— ¿Supongo que eso es un sí?

Nagisa no sonrió ni nada, solo miró al piso, avergonzado. Karma soltó una ligera carcajada y luego le tomó de la mano, forzándolo suavemente a caminar.

—Vamos, debemos ir a casa.

—S-sí.

* * *

( Notas: Dante al habla. )

Buenas a todas/os. El capítulo de es de la letra D de _desilusión_ y también de Dante-Deshonor. ¡Sé que me odian porque prometí actualizar más seguido y no lo hice! Deshonor en mi vaca, completamente. Me disculpo de corazón, pero la universidad me consume, las vacaciones también lo hicieron porque, joder, las necesitaba y así. Gracias a todas/os por seguir estas historias y de verdad, ahora no prometo, pero sé que lo haré alguna vez, que volveré. Como sea, sé que hago que en cada capítulo se vuelvan a confesar/enamorar, pero creo que ya no lo haré más. Si alguien siguió mi otra historia (aka. Trato inesperado) creo que de ahí seguiré su historia de amorsh gae. No les obligo a leerla, pero solo les aviso esto (es más, no la lean, la tengo ahí por tenerla, pero me avergüenzo de mis errores de ortografía y sintaxis que tuve en esa historia, pero bueno, queda a su elección). EMS, QUÉ MAS… Pueden dejar reviews y, además, puede que un día de estos les escriba algo subido de tono de esta pareja, pero no sé, mi tipo es escribir más escenas cursis y enfermas que otras cosas (además no me tengo confianza, pero trataré). Sin más, besos geis para ustedes. Las (porque sé que son más mujeres, ustedes, cochinas1313) quiero muchoooo .


End file.
